Nostalgia on the Holodeck
by Mriana
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna spend an evening on the holodeck.


_**Nostalgia On The Holodeck**_

**Note:** I love the '70's I really do. I grew up during the '70's, but there are just some things, one has to laugh about sometimes or look back on and smile.

**Setting:** Voyager's Holodeck in the 1970's.

"Tom?"

B'Elanna sat listening to the radio as Tom maneuvered his holographic car into a holographic parking space. She couldn't believe his idea of fun sometimes, she didn't know what he saw in his "pieces of history". She knew he enjoyed the twentieth century, but she didn't. Even the music grated on her.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"What is this song and how can eyes be sexy?" She grumbled.

"It's Sexy Eyes, by Doctor Hook and you know what they say, the eyes are the windows of the soul."

"Humm…" She groaned. "And doesn't Nova mean 'no go' in Spanish?" she asked as she walked around the car to inspect it.

"Um, yeah. It does. Needless to say, this car didn't sell well in Latino countries, but it was better then the Vega and Pinto." He turned off the radio as they started into walk into Studio 54.

"What was wrong with those cars and do I really have to wear these back breaking shoes?"

"Well, let's just say, it was a good thing they didn't explode in the long gas lines back then!"

"What?" She asked with shock.

"Bad gas tanks. As for the shoes, they're platforms and they were the style back then."

"The flair pants are bad enough, but these shoes are horrible, those people had bad taste!"

"They are called bell bottoms!"

"What was?" B'Elanna asked. She had focused her attention on the odd costumed men she saw on stage.

"The pants."

"Oh," she was completely distracted.

___'YMCA! It's fun to stay at the YMCA!'_ the singers sang.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"The Village People."

"Is that the style too, because if it is, I want off this time warp!"

"No, it's their costumes," Tom frowned.

"Is he a real Native, because he doesn't look a thing like Chakotay."

"No, he's not, just a costume, B'Elanna."

"Kinda cute."

"B'Elanna…"

"Yes?"

"From what I heard, none of them would be interested in you."

"Why not?"

"Never mind!" Tom said as he shook his head in frustration with her constant questioning.

The singers finished their song and began to leave the stage as another song began.

___'Let's all do the Hustle!'_

"Come on, let's dance!" And he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"This is a stupid dance!" B'Elanna protested. "I'd rather be in a Bat'Leth contest!"

Tom sighed, "Alright, how about this? Computer, begin program Paris RD1978."

"What in the world!" She exclaimed as the surroundings changed and the pulsating beat took over her senses.

___'Oh! Love to love you, baby. Oh!'_

"Here, put these on."

"What are these?"

"Roller skates."

"Oh, please! Who puts wheels on their feet?" B'Elanna sneered. "And what is this song? She sounds like she is having an orgasm!"

___'Lay your head down real close to me. Free your mind and set me free, set me free! Oh! Love to love you, baby! Oh! Oh!'_

"Could be why it was banned in Great Britain," Tom commented thoughtfully.

"They could do that?"

Tom shrugs, "They did. I guess it just made it that much more fun to smuggle it into the country!"

___'Oh! Love to love you, Baby! Oh!'_

"They smuggled music into a country?"

"Um, some did, especially those travelling into the country, like military families."

"I'm confused. The military broke the laws?"

"No, the people did."

"And all this over a song?"

"Um, yeah."

___'Oh, I always dreamed I find the perfect lover, but he turned out to be like every other man…'_

"Oh good! The song is changing! The same words over and over were getting a bit old!"

___'Oo, it's raining. It's pouring. My love life is boring me to tears, after all these years.'_

"Let's dance," Tom suggested.

"On skates?"

___'No sunshine. No moonlight.'_

"Yes, it's called 'roller disco'."

"We'll break our necks!"

___'No second romance. We don't stand the chance…'_

"Don't worry. I took holo-lessons," He assured her.

"What's this dance called?" B'Elanna asked shakily.

"The disco swing."

The pace of the music picked up and Tom's movements also quickened to the beat, ___'If you've had enough, don't put up with his stuff. Don't you do it!'_

"TOM!" B'Elanna suddenly screamed as she slid out of Tom's arms and sailed across the floor as her feet flew out from under her.

___'Enough is enough!'_

"I think I just cracked the whip!" Tom exclaimed as he tried to roll over to catch B'Elanna, but he missed and she hit the wall with a hard thud.

"That's gonna bruise!" Tom flinched.

"Tom!" She yelled in pain. "Enough is enough! Computer, freeze program!"

She slowly stood and rolled the short distance to Tom. "I hope for your sake that was your idea of a Klingon mating ritual!" She growled.

Tom gulped. "Ok, how about we just skate and not do anything fancy?"

B'Elanna frowned.

"Computer," Tom said. "Continue program."

___'Half breed! That's all I ever heard. Half breed! How I learned to hate the word.'_

"Tom!" She growled.

"Ok, not such a good song. Computer, play song number twenty."

A heavy guitar began to play, ___'This ain't the end. I saw you again…'_

"Better?" Tom asked.

___'You had me down, down, down on my knees! Barracuda!'_

"A little."

"Glad you like it."

"But you're hardly a barracuda," B'Elanna jibed.

"Well, thank you," Tom smiled.

"You'd be a Klingon if you were."

"I thought you didn't like Klingon behaviour?"

___'Oo! Barracuda!'_

"I don't."

"Let's go back to the car," Tom suggested as the song changed again.

___'Wait a minute, Baby. Stay with me a while..'_

"That old thing?" B'Elanna teased.

___'Down there, in the sea of love…'_

"Hey! It's a classic! I could change it to a '76 Buick if you like," Tom insisted as they took off their skates.

"Well, if you're thinking of starting something in the back seat…"

"That was the 1950's B'Elanna."

"Oh," she said as they put their skates on the counter.

___'Sarah, when you build your house, then call me…'_

"What sort of so called good time are you going to show me in the car then?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," he told her as they walked outside. "I thought we'd listen to some tunes on the radio and go from there. Besides, I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Here," he handed her something as they heard the music from the rink change to a pulsating beat again.

___'Take me home. Take me home. Wanna feel you close to me…'_

"It's a rock," she looked at him with puzzlement.

"Actually, it's a pet rock."

___'Take me home. With you is where I wanna be…'_

"Tom, it's just a rock! I can get this on any planet!"

Tom sighed again as he tossed the rock across the parking lot, "You're right, but it was all the rage in the 1970's."

_'____Take me home. Oo Baby let's get out of here..'_

"Where Humans that stupid?"

"B'Elanna, I wanted to have some fun with you tonight, but it's not going so well."

"No, it's not," B'Elanna grumbled.

___'Take me home…'_

"Yes, Tom. Take me home now!"

___'One night, next to you would be so grand!'_

"You wanna make love now?" he asked with shock.

"No, Tom. I think this music has put your mind in the gutter," she berated as she crossed her arms.

___'I'm in heaven!'_

"I wish I were," Tom grumbled as heard the song's last words. "Look, why don't we try something else, since the night club and the roller rink wasn't up to your liking."

"Take me home now Tom or I'll leave the holodeck by myself!"

"Humour me, please," he pleaded. "I think you'll like this."

The beat changed to a heavy guitar, _'All the times have come. Here but now they're gone..'_

"Well, I don't know."

"I promised you'll like this," Tom grinned.

___'Baby take my hand. Don't fear the reaper. We'll be able to fly. Don't fear the reaper. Baby I'm your man!'_

"OK, but it better be good!"

___'Welcome to this world…'_

"Oh, it will be," he informed her before he addressed the computer. "Computer, play 1972 Woolworth lunch counter."

The scene changed and they were at a lunch counter that had a big sign that said, 'We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone' and another sign that said, 'Coca-Cola, the real thing.' In the background soft music played, _'When you're in love with a beautiful woman…'_

"Tom, I'm not sure about this…"

"Relax, I made it almost as close to the way things were as I possibly could."

"Alright," she looked at him with doubt. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're about to have real ice cream sodas with the last of the great soda jerks."

___'When you're in love with a beautiful woman, better watch your friends.'_

"That's wrong," Tom stated with a puzzled look.

"What is?"

"That song is 1978, not 1972."

"Oh, you did your homework?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but obviously not well enough. Good song, but wrong date. Computer, reconfigure program to play music of 1972 or before."

"Reconfiguring."

Soft music began to play, which sounded like a combination of church music and soft rock, _'When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom. Let it be…'_

"Ah! Much better," Tom grinned.

___'There will be an answer. Let it be…'_

"Shall we?" He gestured to the counter.

___'And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me…'_

B'Elanna nodded and they walked over to the stools to sit down.

___'I wake up to the sound of music. Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom. Let it be…'_

"So, why is he a jerk?" B'Elanna asked.

Tom chuckled, "Oh he's not that kind of jerk."

"But you said the man behind the counter is a jerk."

"What will it be?" the man asked as he stared at B'Elanna.

"Two cherry ice cream sodas," Tom ordered.

"Two cherry ice cream sodas coming right up!" The music changed to a Spanish guitar opening as the soda jerk left to get their orders.

___'All the leaves are turning brown and the sky is grey…'_

"So, you were saying?" B'Elanna asked.

_'I'd be safe and warm, if I were in L.A. California Dreamin' on a winters day!'_

"Oh yes. He's called a jerk because he pulls those handles down for the ice cream and soda," Tom explained as he pointed to the fountains. "They're real ice cream sodas too!"

The song changed again, ___'Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson. Heaven holds a place for those who pray. Yeah, yeah, yeah…'_

"Real? How so?"

For the first time during their evening, B'Elanna seemed truly interested in the holo-program and Tom became excited because of it.

"OK, you have your soda, ice cream, and real cherry flavouring," he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Sounds good," B'Elanna smiled.

"Here you go, folks! Enjoy!" The soda jerk sat two tall glasses with a straw and a spoon standing in the ice cream and soda.

The music slowed and the tune changed, ___'Why do birds suddenly appear…'_

B'Elanna takes a spoonful of ice cream mixed with the some of the soda, "Mmm! This is good! Cold, but good!"

"Glad you like it," Tom smiled at her.

___'They long to be, close to you.'_

"And the music's nice."

"Well," Tom sighed with relief, "I'm glad I managed to salvage the evening."

"Maybe flyboy, but the night's not over."

They sat in silence while they ate their treat and the music changed to a French horn sound, ___'What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pen to burst your bubble…'_

"Well, the song started out pretty," B'Elanna commented with a frown as she thought about the evening with Tom.

"Yes, this song made it to number six on the charts."

"Charts?"

___'What do you get when you kiss a guy? You get enough germs to catch pneumonia and after you do, they never phone ya…'_

"They used charts to signify how popular a song was."

"Oh," B'Elanna frowned.

_'What do you get when you fall in love? You only get lies and pain and sorrow, so at least until tomorrow…'_

There was another pause in their conversation as they listened to the music. 'This song is depressing,' B'Elanna thought.

"You know," they suddenly said at the same time.

"Go ahead," again in unison.

"No, I insist." They laughed, because they kept saying the same thing at the same time.

The music changed to drums and bells, ___'Since I met you, I feel so strange every time I speak your name…'_

"Why don't we go to the park?" Tom smiled at her as he put his chin on his fist and admired her for a moment.

"I'd like that," she smiled back at him.

___'You'll always be the one for me. Heaven made you specially just for me. Could it be, could it be, I'm falling in love, with you…'_

"Well then, let's finish our ice cream and head out," Tom suggested.

After they finished their ice cream, Tom stopped at the cash register momentarily to purchase an item.

"What's that?" B'Elanna asked with curiosity.

"They called it a transistor radio," Tom informed her. "I thought we could listen to it while we're at the park."

___'Killing me softly with his song…'_

'Yeah,' B'Elanna thought. 'He's killing me alright! I just want time alone with him and away from all of this so called fun!'

___'Killing me softly with his song…'_

"OK, ready?" Tom asked.

"I've been ready!" she growled.

"Calm down, B'Elanna!" He exclaimed as they walked out of the store.

"I'm sorry, but I was really wanting time away from all this 'fun'."

"What? You didn't enjoy the ice cream and the soda jerk?"

"Oh, that was the best part so far!"

"I'm glad," Tom smiled. "Computer, switch to Central Park, 1974 and one blanket."

The scene changed again as B'Elanna asked, "What is with you and the 1970's tonight?"

"I don't know," he said as he spread the blanket out on the ground and turned on the transistor radio.

___'I never knew love before, then came you,'_came over the airwaves and was slowly fading out as they sat down on the blanket. Birds chirped as soft music began to play again.

___'Lovin' you, is easy 'cause you're beautiful…'_

"This is nice," B'Elanna sighed contentedly.

___'No one else can bring the colours that you bring…'_

"Yes it is," Tom leaned over and kissed her.

___'Stay with me while we grow old and we'll live each day in the springtime…'_

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it soon became urgent with desire as Tom began to probe B'Elanna's mouth with his tongue. They both gasped for breath as Tom laid her gently back on the blanket.

___'Strollin' in the park, watchin' winter turn to spring…'_

Tom brushed his hand across her chest gently stroking her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

She wrapped an arm around his body, returning his caresses.

___'That's the time, I feel like makin' love to you…'_

Their breathing had become heavy as Tom started to nuzzle her neck with his lips.

___'When you're touchin' me all my feelings start to show. That's the time, I feel like makin' love…'_

Tom pushed his hand up under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

"Tom," B'Elanna gasped as his fingers cupped her bare breast.

"Humm?" he moaned and kissed her once more.

She turned her head, "Tom stop!"

Stroking her breast, he began nibbling at her neck.

"Tom!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away.

"What?" He asked with shock.

"I can't do this here!"

"It's the holodeck!"

"No, it's Central Park," she pointed out to him.

Tom sighed, "Our holodeck time is about up anyway. Computer, end program."

Everything disappeared, including the transistor radio and the blanket. All that remained was a holo grid.

They began to head for the door, when B'Elanna suddenly stopped and said, "Tom."

He stopped and turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"For all my complaining and grumbling, I've really enjoyed tonight. Platforms, roller discoing, and all."

"Really?"

"Yes, but," she groaned. "I think I need to see the doctor about my butt. I think the fall with the skates left a bruise and the platforms have thrown out my back."

"Oh?" Tom grinned. "I have to see this bruise!"

"In your dreams, Flyboy!" She exclaimed as she pushed him out the holodeck doors. Then she suddenly exclaimed, "OW!"

"Now what?" Tom asked.

"I twisted my ankle on these damn shoes!" She proclaimed with pain as she held her ankle.

"You can take them off now, B'Elanna. The seventies are over."

"Very funny, Flyboy!"

"Baby, take my hand," he began to sing. "And we'll be able to fly!"

"I'll be the reaper, if you don't get me to Sickbay! God! The seventies were brutal! How did they stand it?" She asked as she limped to Sickbay.

"Yes, in some ways they were, but the music was great!" Tom grinned as he tried to help her walk to Sickbay.


End file.
